nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy VS Nick, Dillian, Nate, and Lunari
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! SONIC TAILS KNUCKLES AND AMY VERSUS NICK DILLIAN NATE AND LUNARI BEGIN! Team Sonic's First Turn (Sonic) Oh hey Nick I see you brought your friends. But did you tell them that they're heading into some deep water? Rap against us? You'll be verbally slaughtered. (Tail) Ah, you must be Dillian. I've heard so much about you. Now allow me to begin the process called: killing it. You made a metal suit? Well good for you. That means you're about as talented as one of my shoes. (Knuckles) Hey don't forget about me. I'll break your legs, like a verbal arrow in the knee. I suppose you're that guy I fought once on OMB. Nice to see your friends still trust you. Especially after what you did to beat me. (Amy) Do we really have time for this? Why can't we just be friends? We both save the world, beat villains. I just don't see the point in this battle. Saviors of Mobius's First Turn (Nick) Point? I'll give you a point. Here it is, written as plain as stone. We don't back down from anyone. Especially from a leader like you. Dillian, give this azure hippie his dues. (Dillian) Good. Because let me honest, I'm mad. I'll take care of Sonic and the flying rat. Tell us Sonic, who are your parents? Oh wait, you don't you. Man your life is more messed up than Clarence. (Nate) Step aside loser, because the most powerful member is here. Sit back and relax as I make them cower in fear. Red echidna, yes the stupid one. Tell me, have you ever had fun? No, of course not. You're not even a 1 and done. (Lunari) Now before you get too wound-up Nate, let me stop you. We don't want this being higher than PG-13. Unlike Eminem's last album. So lets try to not get too crazy and keep it simple. We beat Xirsec, nuff said. With just that 1 fact, their victory is dead. (Sonic) Dead? Too bad heroes never die. Because my raps will murder your ass like my name was Ty. You really wanna go and trade blows with me? None of you can even hit puberty. (Tails) You got nothing on us. We're owning you clowns. I think its time for Sonic to take that crown. He'd be a better king, and he's a better hero. Once we're done kicking your asses, you'll all be zeroes. (Knuckles) Now to hammer them nails into your coffins. You all suck so bad, you'd get rejected by an inn. They call me Knuckles, because I don't chuckle. But I can still laugh. And I will, after we beat your ass. (Amy) Nice to see that nobody listened. Probably because the green one and the echidna were kissing. (Nick) Hey! Mind your own business bitch! Nobody MADE you come to this battle. (Amy) You know what? FUCK THE PG-13! BECAUSE NOW ITS TIME TO RAGE! (Sonic) Sorry Ames, this is my spotlight. I'm the only 1 that can finish this right. But I do agree, forget about this being PG-13. I'm the motherfucking Prince of Mobius, hottest thing since the Wii. You hear that Nick? Your family can't touch me. (Vuxo) You're either stupid, or too bumb to be right. Your pack of rodents has no might. This family line predates yours by millenia. I'll beat your ass like I'm Shao Kahn konquering Edenia. Prince of Mobius? Don't make me laugh. You'd get kicked off the throne faster than Scourge's dad. (Sonic) YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT FAMILY LINES!?!?!? WELL WHERE'S YOURS!?!?!? (Sonic) WHERES ALL YOUR TALK AT NOW!?!?!? (Vuxo) Well, that esculated quickley. But not fast enough to spare your asses from this whooping. Lets take a look at these 3 kids. My my, your mother must be glad. Too bad no one even knows your dad. As for the one with the stace, let me ask you a question. How long has it been since you last had breakfest? Better yet, don't tell me. I no longer want to know. I already am aware that your family is full of holes. For example, here's my ideas. Number 1, Sonic should be burned at the stake. He's dismissed. His cocky, arrogant ass will not be missed. Second, give Manic and Sonia each 2 days to steal the keys from my friend Maximus. If they fail, they will be shipped to the circus. Third, take the former queen and her robotic turd. Send them both into exile. If I see them again, even at the mall, I 'll have both their heads displayed on my wall. As for you Chuck, you need to shave. You're not getting anything from a lady looking that way. Well except for maybe a whale. And these orders are to be carried out in detail. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights